


Got Me All Caught Up

by celebel



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, i guess??, it's a happy ending tho dw, look steve is just a dumb baby who loves his bf a lot but is bad at communication, luckily tim is his bf :D, references to sandpapergate, references to the press and crowd picking on steve, references to why/how tim is bad at lbw calls, the tags make it seem way worse than it is, there's some implied pitch and joe/jos, which i'm still mad at but at least he got the recognition he deserved in the final test :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebel/pseuds/celebel
Summary: Hell, Steve would say he's probably the furthest thing anyone could possibly get from being a jealous man.But on God, if Joe Root takes one step closer to Tim, Steve may just be prepared to lose it completely.





	Got Me All Caught Up

**Author's Note:**

> To that anon who left me a message on Tumblr which I didn't see pls forgive me I smashed out a fic to say sorry instead of studying for my mock exams :)))
> 
> Set after the first test at Edgbaston.

Steve is not a jealous man.

It's kinda hard to be when you live a life most people would only dare to dream of, play a sport you've obsessed over since you were old enough to walk, are the best in the world at said sport, and have the sexiest thing to ever walk on two legs to call a boyfriend.

Hell, Steve would say he's probably the furthest thing anyone could possibly get from being a jealous man.

But on God, if Joe Root takes one step closer to Tim, Steve may just be prepared to lose it completely.

Steve wrinkles his nose and settles his hands on his hips, determinedly ignoring his fidgety fingers as he watches the two captains standing a few feet away from him, pressed nearly shoulder-to-shoulder with each other as they converse in low voices inaudible beneath the disappointed buzz from the Edgbaston crowd. Tim's got his arms folded across his chest and is rocking back casually on his heels, while Root sways towards him with a small smile that seems a little fragile at the edges.

Under any other circumstances, he might feel a little sorry for Root. The man has just lost the opening Test match in a home Ashes series, after all, but- oh my God. Nope, Steve takes it all back. He will never, _ever_ feel sorry for Joseph Edward Motherfucking Root. Not after seeing Root mirror his boyfriend's stance with his arms now crossed, not after seeing Tim lean in even closer, his lips curved into a playful grin as he whispers some dumb joke or the other to Root, and definitely not after seeing Root respond to it with a full-bellied laugh which echoes throughout the ground. Root's shoulders are shaking uncontrollably as he giggles, and his eyes crinkle at the corners, making Tim's smile widen.

Steve feels an eyelid twitch at the sight and decides that it's probably time to look away, but as it turns out, simply looking away doesn't mean he can't hear what's going around him. He grinds his back teeth together when Tim manages to elicit another laugh from the opposition's captain.

He takes a deep breath, counting to ten and back, while he dredges up a recent memory to calm himself. Well, Tim had hugged him just now, immediately after he'd taken that catch to dismiss Woakes. He lets his eyes flutter shut for a moment as he recalls the quick embrace and secretive brush of lips against his stubbly cheek, before their moment had been shattered by their celebrating teammates. The memory is almost enough to banish any irrational annoyance and insecurity swimming around his brain.

Almost.

Suddenly, there's a heavy arm being draped over his shoulders, making him stumble. Steve looks up and is greeted by a grinning Mitch Marsh who pokes him in the cheek with his free hand and tells him to "aw, lighten up a little, Smudge! You're definitely gonna win man of the match!"

A glance over his shoulder confirms the rest of the team ambling over to where the presentations are taking place, Mitch having jogged ahead.

"Leave the poor man alone, Mitchell," Pat huffs wearily, coming to stand next to them, though there is a fond smile on his face. "He's just grumpy he's not getting enough attention from his boyfriend."

"What? I am _not_ grumpy!" he splutters, indignation colouring his words. "Tim can spend his time with anyone he wants to, even Joe Root if he so desires."

"Who said anything about Joe Root?" Pat arches an eyebrow, and Steve can only stare back at him, horrified as he feels red rapidly rising to his cheeks.

"There, there," Mitch says, patting his head reassuringly. "I'm sure you're the only one Tim _really_ desires, though."

"Oh, Christ..." Steve buries his face in his hands and has honestly never been more grateful for the interruption of post-match presentations.

The ceremony passes in a bit of a blur, Steve acting on autopilot. He says what he's expected to say, politely answers the questions posed to him, collects his man of the match awards, and buggers right off to the changerooms as soon as he gets the chance, collapsing into his seat with a loud sigh. The peace he gets there is short-lived, however, and seconds after he settles in, someone else is squeezing themselves into the space right next to him.

"Hey," Tim says, pressing an opened beer into Steve's hands and planting a firm kiss on his cheek.

"Hi," he replies, meeting Tim's deep blue eyes with a small smile as he raises his bottle to his lips.

"So," Tim begins slowly, an amused lilt to the single word. "What's this I hear about you being jealous of Joe Root?"

Steve has to physically stop himself from spitting his beer out at Tim's words, resulting in the drink going down the wrong pipe.

"I... I _what_ now?" he wheezes as soon as he gets over his coughing fit.

"You. Jealous. Joe Root." Tim smirks, still rubbing Steve's back soothingly when he takes another moment to hack his lungs out. As he's blinking tears from his eyes, he manages to shoot a deadly glare at Mitch and Pat sitting across the room, the both of them looking far too innocent for their own good.

"'M not jealous..." he mumbles, and he can almost feel Tim's eye-roll beside him.

"Hey, Steve," Tim says, his voice soft and uncharacteristically serious. "You do know you're the only one I want, yeah? There's no reason for you to get jealous of someone I'll only be seeing a handful of times over my entire career. Joe just needed a little cheering up after losing the Test, you know?"

"Yeah, I know..." He hangs his head. "It's just..."

"It's just what?" Tim asks, trailing a finger along the curve of Steve's jaw, and forcing him to meet his eyes.

Steve feels the urge to fidget under Tim's scrutiny, but forces his twitching fingers to still. He settles for passing the beer bottle from one hand to the other as he takes a deep breath, holding it for a few long moments, before letting it out in a slow exhale.

"I know I'm being dumb and all, but... It's been well over a year since South Africa, and in that year, you were off captaining the boys all over the place, while I was just... back home. Sure, there was the IPL for a little bit before my elbow gave out, and then there was the World Cup, but like..." Steve tries to give a casual shrug, though the tension in his shoulders is evident. "In all that time, we hardly saw each other in person. Hell, we hardly saw each other _not_ in person as well, if you get my drift, with time differences and game times fucking over our Skype and phone call plans. We've both done new things since South Africa. Met new people. Maybe things have changed for you, I don't know-"

"Steve, you're not trying to break up with me, are you-?"

"No!" Steve's eyes widen with shock, and his raised voice draws a few confused looks from their teammates and coaching staff. He bites his lip, dropping his voice back to a murmur. "God, no. Tim, I would never- I _could_ never-"

"Then we're alright," Tim shushes him, gently taking both of their beers and setting them to the side so he can clasp Steve's hands in his own. "That's all I needed to hear."

"You could have pretty much anyone you wanted, though," Steve counters weakly. "Instead, you're choosing to settle for me."

"Oh, Steve, you flatter me," Tim chuckles. "Even if I really could have anyone like you're claiming, you're the only one I want. I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe it. Also, I'm not 'settling' for anything, you amazing, talented, stupid man."

"But I'm-"

"A cheat? A liar? A disgrace to your country?" A dangerous expression flashes across Tim's face as he recalls the words of the crowd and the English press. "Steve, you've gone your entire career ignoring whatever untrue bullshit the public throws at you, your technique, your everything, and it's gotten you to the top. Don't tell me you're about to start caring now."

Steve's bottom lip has gone near bloodless, his teeth worrying at it relentlessly.

"So nothing's changed then?" he asks warily. "You still want to be with me? Do you still..."

"Do I still love you? Yes, Steve, I do," Tim finishes for him, swiping his thumbs across Steve's knuckles. "With all my heart and for all time. The only thing that could possibly change is how much more love I'll have for you with each passing day."

Steve feels like he may just die a happy man right then and there from Tim's confession. Sure, there always were those hasty, almost distracted 'I love you's to end their phone and Skype calls over the past year, but Steve has waited far too long to hear those words in person, right from Tim's mouth again. Distantly, he remembers the last time being in some dark hotel room in Cape Town where Steve had cried his eyes out, and Tim had just held him and told him he'd always be there for Steve, because he loved - _loves_ \- him.

"Besides," Tim continues, his voice becoming mischievous once again. "You've got nothing to worry about. A black and lime green birdie from Sydney told me that the good English captain is already preoccupied with a wicketkeeper of his own."

"Buttler?" Steve cocks his head to one side after taking a moment to think. Tim grins in reply, nodding slowly. "Huh, can't say he's a bad choice."

"Oi, watch it," Tim laughs, dropping his head onto Steve's shoulder, and Steve feels a swell of fondness in his chest.

"And a black and lime green birdie, hey?" The corners of Steve's lips tug upwards as he relaxes into his seat and tilts his head towards Tim's own. "Lemme guess... Watto?"

"Ding ding, we have a winner." Tim frees one of his hands, reaching over to their forgotten beers.

"Really?" Steve raises his eyebrows, pausing to accept his drink. "As well-informed as ever with the gossip, I see."

"Just Watto things, I suppose." Tim shrugs, raising his bottle to his lips. "He was there when we debuted, remember? That was like, nearly a decade ago, and he has not changed a single bit."

"You'd think the current captain of the Australian cricket team would have better things to do than gossip about the enemy with a retiree," Steve sighs theatrically, earning him a light shove.

"Shut up." Tim rolls his eyes again. "It was captaincy stuff with Watto, by the way. CA review panel and all that."

"Yeah, let's just hope he hasn't passed you his horrible LBW review intuition after all that time you've spent with him."

"Don't tell me you're getting jealous of Shane Watson now," Tim teases.

"If I was?"

"Well, I'll just have to prove to you that you're truly the only one I want, won't I?" Tim twists around in his seat to whisper the words against the shell of Steve's ear.

"That the plan for tonight, now?" Steve cuts his eyes at Tim, taking in the dark, hooded eyes and suggestive smirk.

"Have actually been planning since you were named the man of the match, but sure." Tim pulls back slightly, resting his chin on Steve's shoulder to stare at his boyfriend with pure, unadulterated affection.

"I look forward to it," Steve says, turning his head and pressing his lips to Tim's with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoe for kudos/comments/feedback here or on @somesunnyda-y on Tumblr <3
> 
> Title stolen from ['Jealousy' by Tove Lo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGFmYRoatR4) because I can't come up with original fic titles anymore :')


End file.
